A Long Needed Discussion
by TheStendanExperience
Summary: What if instead of leaving Chicago, Jackie managed to pull Hyde back to stay and have a long need talk?


Disclaimer: _**That '70s Show**_ is an American television period sitcom that centers on the lives of a group of teenage friends living in the fictional suburban town of Point Place, Wisconsin, from May 17, 1976, to December 31, 1979. It debuted on the Fox television network, first airing on August 1998, running for eight consecutive seasons, and concluding with the 200th episode on May 18, 2006. Plus, if I did own T7S I would have had Hyde/Jackie together and if not them, then Eric/Jackie.

Summary: What if Hyde and Jackie talked things out instead of him leaving?

Setting: Chicago.

Spoilers: S1-S7.

* * *

Hyde exhaled loudly down his nose, but kept his head turned from her. Jackie looked down to see his hands had turned into fists that were so tight his knuckles were white. Her hands continued moving to his neck that was flushed with his temper, up to his sharp jaw that was still covered in rough stubble.

"Steven, look at me," Jackie pleaded as she pulled his face to hers. His eyes rested on her chin. "Talk to me, baby, please."

"What do you want me to say, Jackie?" he asked in a quiet voice that belied the rage inside of him.

He shifted once more from one foot to the other, slouching so that Jackie was no longer on her tip toes. His eyes moved up her face slowly until they were sucked in by her dark brown gaze. He stared at her for an age. Not speaking, but simply taking her in. He eventually moved his hands to her waist, squeezing her once before dropping his chin to his chest.

"I fucking hate that he's touched you," he whispered. As quiet as he had said the words the venom within them screamed out at Jackie.

"He didn't," she countered resolutely.

Hyde's head snapped up to hers and a confused expression crossed his face. Jackie smiled and rubbed her hand down his temple.

"No one has ever touched me like you do," she murmured as she drew her nose across his chin, breathing in his rich scent. "No one has ever kissed me like you do." She looked up at him and smiled tenderly, placing a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. "No one has ever fucked me like you do. No one has ever made love to me like you do. No one has ever gotten my heart to beat so rapidly like you do."

"Jackie," Hyde whimpered as he closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"He's nothing compared to you," Jackie continued fervently. "I _never_ was in love with him. I thought I was, but you...Steven.." she paused trying her best to get the words out, "you...you are the one. You've made me grow into a person that doesn't need to put her facade of shallowness and materialistic on. You helped and let me grow so comfortable that I can show how I am still just the lonely girl with the selfish, shallow parents that never wanted me. You've done so much for me," she gently cupped Hyde's face and offered him a sweet tired smile of hers that reached into her dark brown eyes, "And for that I love you so fucking much."

"_Doll_."

"No, Steven, listen to me," Hyde urged as she took his hands in hers and held them to her chest. "I know I messed in this relationship as well." Hyde made to pull away, but Jackie held firm. "And yes, Michael did try to get me to sleep with him, but as always I pulled away because I don't love him. But do you know why we didn't do more, why I _couldn't _do more?"

Hyde simply stared at the floor, not responding.

"Ask me why?" Jackie whispered as she pushed her face into his shoulder.

She felt his chest rise and fall and a soft groan rumble in his throat. "Why, Jackie?" he asked cautiously.

"Because every time I was with him," Jackie mumbled into his shirt. "Every _single_ time he touched me. I thought of you."

She lifted her head to see Hyde staring down at her. His eyes were desperate to believe her, but something in the way his mouth twitched and his eyebrow lifted told Jackie that he was skeptical.

"It's the truth," she added with passion in her voice. "I promise you." She cupped his jaw gently in her hands. "I wanted you too. For so long," she reached up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips and tried like hell not to get upset when he didn't kiss her back. "I still want you so much, Steven," she said against his mouth. "I need you. I…"

"What, Jackie?" Hyde asked as he gazed down at her.

"I just hate that he upset you and…made you doubt and hate me." A small tear ran down her cheek, but it was caught by Hyde's thumb before it hit her chin.

He sighed and frowned in exasperation. "I don't hate you, Jackie," he admonished softly. "I couldn't. It's him I hate. I hate that he was your first everything and boyfriend for three years. Knowing that you're always are going to have a soft spot for him, no matter how many times he cheated on you and the fact that he wants things of mine that he has no _fucking_ right in wanting. I had feelings for since I started to comfort you before our first date," they both smiled in remembrance of that date, "and I kept quiet because you said you felt nothing and went back to Kelso. And yet, for some reason, I did have feelings for you since then and it grew even when you were with Kelso, man. I was bummed. And once again, here I am thinking I am always going to not be enough for anyone. And yeah, you haven't helped with the whole 'get off my boyfriend' then when we first broke up..what did you do?" he asked, while Jackie felt her heart shatter. She never knew her ego trip with the competition between Kelso and Hyde brought out so many of Hyde's insecurities as if proving he wasn't enough or that he was second best. "A competition."

Jackie heard the double meaning in his words and licked her lips.

"He may be my best friend, but he also makes me sick," he continued, the hate bright in his irises. "And it makes me sick that he even tried to fuck you when he knows I was upset that you left before even hearing my answer."

"I'm sorry," Jackie repeated as she dropped her hands from his face. What more could she say?

"I know," Hyde replied as he wound his arms around her waist. "I know. I'm sorry too." He lowered his face to her neck and kissed her throat as though she was the most precious thing in the world. "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby."

"You didn't," Jackie answered as she buried her nose into his neck.

"Yeah, I did." Hyde rubbed his palm over the small of her back that was tender. "And I'm sorry. I was just so…_fuck_…"

"I know," Jackie finished for him. She knew how hurt she would be if she had been in his shoes. She wasn't naïve enough to believe Hyde's past sex life would be anything but colorful, but she couldn't allow herself to think about him with other women. The thought made her blood run cold. _Mine._

"Do you remember what you did to me that morning? The same day before I asked you about our future?" she purred into his ear. She felt his grip on her tighten and his breath washed over her neck as his tongue flicked at the skin underneath her ear.

"Fuck yes," he groaned.

"No one has ever done that to me before, Steven. Ever."

"Jackie," he moaned as he brought his head up and, with his hands knotted tightly in her hair, crushed his mouth to hers.

Jackie couldn't help the wanton groan of lust that erupted from her as he kissed her, while curving her body into his so that she could feel every line of him. She deepened the kiss quickly with a flick of her tongue across his bottom lip and gripped the back of his neck as firmly as she could when he grunted in appreciation. Jackie knew that she had to convince him that she belonged to him. No one came close. No one could take her from him, and no fucker on the planet would dare try to take him from her. _Mine._

"Let me show you," she gasped as their lips parted momentarily.

"What?"

"Let me show you that I belong only to you."

Hyde's blue eyes darkened once more, but this time it was from pure want and not the anger that still smoldered deep in his chest. His hips bucked instinctively against Jackie's stomach, but then a look of hesitancy crossed his face.

"What?" Jackie asked as she kissed across his mouth.

"Jackie," he hissed as her hand cupped his hard cock through his jeans. "I feel like a complete asshole right now."

"Why?" Jackie asked as she began to massage his erection with slow, teasing rubs of her palm.

"Because I just hurt you…_ah_…screamed in your fucking face…_shit_…and now I want to fuck you against this bed so hard that when you cum Kelso will hear you across the city in his bitch ass…_uh_…face."

Jackie smiled into his bicep. "That sounds incredible," she replied in a low voice. "But I'd much rather he hear you."

Before Hyde could ask what she meant, Jackie dropped her hands to his belt buckle, undoing it as fast as she could. She pulled his button fly open and pushed her hands inside the denim, gasping when she came into contact with the hot, soft skin of his dick.

"Fucking hell," Hyde panted as his head lolled back with a thump, "Jackie…your hand…_man_."

"Does that feel good?" she asked as she licked his collarbone, glancing quickly at the entryway.

"Goddamn it, yes," he replied as he sucked in a hiss of breath.

Jackie released him for one quick moment and licked her palm from wrist to finger tip, making it as wet a she could.

"Fuck, baby," Hyde whimpered as he watched her and groaned deeply when the heat and slickness of her hand slid along his full length.

"You're so hard," Jackie moaned as Hyde's mouth met hers with a frantic grunt.

"Always for you," he replied as he grabbed her breasts and caressed her nipples through the silk of her dress.

"You feel so good," she murmured.

"You feel fucking amazing."

"Could you cum?"

"Fuck yes."

"Could you cum in my mouth?"

Hyde's hands froze and Jackie smiled into his cheek as his cock twitched and throbbed in her palm.

"Doll…I." Hyde's eyes were wide and awash with desire.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jackie smirked as she dropped to her knees and quickly licked the tip of him, tasting the musky evidence of his need for her.

"Motherfucker," Hyde growled through his teeth, "Oh."

"Keep a look out," Jackie said with a flirtatious nod of her head towards the entry way. "Michael could walk in and see me sucking your cock."

Hyde's mouth dropped open. "Sweet fucking hell, woman, where the _hell_ did you come from?"

Jackie smiled before slowly lowering her mouth onto him. Hyde's hands were immediately in her hair and he thrust upwards, filling her mouth. Jackie gagged slightly and Hyde apologized profusely.

"Sorry. Sorry, but it's too good, doll," he panted as he stroked her hair. "Fuck, your lips, Jackie. _Fuck_. Fuck, your lips."

Opening her throat as much as she could, Jackie sucked more of him in, moaning at the same time that Hyde did. He was exquisite in her mouth. In her pussy he was sublime, but having him at her mercy, in a hotel where someone could walk in, was beyond erotic, and beyond anything that Jackie had ever done.

Hyde seemed to bring out Jackie's sexual side in a way she'd never experienced. She wasn't embarrassed to admit that she had embraced the dirty mouth and daring seductress that had apparently been dormant within her, wholeheartedly. Hyde was such a sexual creature that it was impossible for Jackie not to become the same. And she liked it. A lot.

With that in mind, Jackie moved her hand to Hyde's balls and cupped them gently, rubbing and caressing in a way that she hoped would feel good. Hyde groaned out her name and moved his hips again.

"Yes," he hissed, "Fucking yes, baby."

Jackie hummed at his praise and immediately tasted more of his pre-cum at the back of her throat.

"Close," he whispered as his breaths began to leave him at super speed. "Look at you…_shit_…look at you sucking my dick."

Jackie opened her eyes and stared up at him, flicking and twisting her tongue up and down him as she began to move faster.

"God…_Jackie_…close,_ so_ close…"

Jackie took him deeper, making him as wet as she could.

"You're beautiful," Hyde murmured as he cupped her face. "Oh shit. I'm…yes, baby. Just…like…_that_."

His long fingers wound into her hair and his hips thrust four times - a grunt from his chest punctuating each one - before he held her head still and exploded into her mouth with a long deep groan that made Jackie's clit pulse. Three long streams of his cum hit the back of her throat and Jackie swallowed quickly, lapping at him, desperate for more. She moaned and purred around him until Hyde hissed for her to stop; holding her head still while his legs shook.

"You're amazing," he sighed with hooded eyes, "Fucking amazing."

Begrudgingly, and with a small kiss on his tip, Jackie pulled back and smiled up at him. She wiped at the sides of her mouth with the ends of her fingers. "You taste good," she whispered.

Hyde rolled his blue eyes as he muttered some choice expletives under his breath, and pulled her to her feet before yanking her into his arms.

"Thank you," he said into her hair as he squeezed her. "You didn't have to do that, but fuck me I'd be a lying son of a bitch if I said I didn't love every second of it."

Jackie laughed lightly as she helped him rearrange himself back into his jeans. "You're more than welcome."

"You _are_ amazing, you know," he said quietly as his eyes burned into hers.

Jackie felt her cheeks burn but before should answer Hyde's lips were on hers, slow and gentle, and once again taking her breath away.

"I know I'm far from fucking perfect," he said with a dip of his head as he pulled back. "I'm a fucking asshole and a possessive motherfucker. But I mean it when I say, Jackie, I'll kill anyone who fucking touches you without my permission."

Jackie gulped and gripped his ribs in understanding. She couldn't be mad at his promise - as absurd and domineering as it sounded - because she felt the exact same way about him. She was tied to him both physically and emotionally, and heaven help anybody who tried to break that connection. She loved him and needed him with every inch of herself and his fervent words simply reinforced everything that she thought or felt for him.

Hyde tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed. "Not that I deserve it, but, will you stay with me tonight? I wanna talk to you. Try and explain…try and…_fuck_, I don't know, I just…" He licked his lips and trailed a finger across Jackie's collarbone. "I just…I honestly don't want to go home without you."

Jackie's heart stuttered in her chest and her eyes glazed with tears of relief and happiness.

"Of course," she whispered as she kissed him with everything that she had. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

* * *

I know another smut shot. But I couldn't help it.

Read & Review!

~Nim*hugs*


End file.
